


[ORG] Hiraeth

by uchuujintachi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuujintachi/pseuds/uchuujintachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Kalau kau bertanya kapan waktu yang paling kunantikan dalam satu tahun…</i><br/>Senyum tipis terlukis di mulutmu, tak lupa dengan mata sendu, dan kalimat yang sama. “Aku datang berkunjung lagi.”<br/><i>…itu adalah ketika pemuda…tidak, pria ini datang mengunjungiku.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[ORG] Hiraeth

Oleh : Astrid (Kurozuki Reina)

Aku mendengar langkah kaki, semakin lama semakin mendekat ke tempatku. Aku tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.  
“Yo,” sambutku.  
Senyum tipis terlukis di mulutmu, tak lupa dengan mata sendu, dan kalimat yang sama. “Aku datang berkunjung lagi.”  
“Iya, aku bisa melihatnya,” aku memutar mata.  
Kau membuka ikatan pada buket bunga agar ia bisa menyusun bunga-bunga segar itu di vas. Ah, bunga yang tak pernah kau lupakan setiap ke sini.  
“Bagaimana kabarmu?” tanyanya seraya merangkai bunga-bunga tersebut.  
“Seperti biasa,” balasku, “dan kau, sepertinya lelah sekali.”  
Kau mengelus tengkukmu. “Aku tidak bisa bilang aku baik-baik saja. Pekerjaan baruku sangat padat.”  
Pekerjaan baru lagi? Aku tidak yakin karena ia tidak betah atau atasannya orang-orang yang cukup ketat aturan (dan mungkin keji)? Tunggu, rasanya sama saja—ujung-ujungnya tidak betah. Setiap kau datang, kau selalu berganti pekerjaan. Kau jarang menceritakan alasannya, tapi kurasa aku tidak perlu membahas itu; kemungkinan topik sensitif.  
“Hari ini aku mendapat tawaran untuk naik jabatan,” ujarnya, “teman-teman kantorku ingin merayakannya nanti malam, karena itu aku ingin menyempatkan diri ke sini.”  
Begitu, aku mengangguk paham. “Semoga kau betah dengan pekerjaan yang sekarang.”  
“Aku juga bertemu adikmu sebelum ke sini,” tambahnya, tangannya kembali merapihkan bunga yang terlihat tak teratur. “Dia terlihat jauh lebih ceria dibanding saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya.”  
Ah, adik laki-lakiku semata wayang. Sensitif dan cengeng, namun sangat bisa diandalkan. Aku ingat bagaimana ia ketika mengunjungiku dulu. Pucat dan tatapan mata kosong. Tubuhnya sudah sedikit lebih tinggi, kalau saja bukan karena fitur wajahnya, mungkin ia bukan adik yang kukenal selama ini.  
“Syukurlah. Kupikir ia akan terus-terusan hampa emosi sejak kejadian itu.” Aku tertawa kecil. Bukan, aku tahu ini bukan hal yang lucu. Mungkin lebih karena…aku senang ada seseorang yang sudah berubah sejak insiden beberapa tahun lalu.  
Aku paham sekali kenapa anak itu bisa sangat tertekan—bagaimanapun, aku ‘kan kakaknya. Aku dan adikku adalah dua bersaudara. Kami menjadi yatim-piatu sejak kami kehilangan kedua orangtua kami dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Ia masih kecil, baru berusia tujuh tahun sewaktu kecelakaan terjadi dan jarak usia kami ketika itu juga cukup jauh; delapan tahun. Karena kami tak memiliki kerabat dekat, wajar kalau adikku sangat bergantung padaku.  
Senang. Aku sangat senang adikku sudah berubah. Seandainya ia mau datang lagi kemari dan memperlihatkan wajah cerianya, mungkin aku tidak akan secemas ini.  
“Apa dia sudah mengunjungimu lagi?” Kau bertanya tanpa menatap ke posisi dimana aku berada.  
Aku menggeleng. “Belum. Suatu saat, mungkin.”  
“Teman-teman di panti awalnya mengajakku untuk mengunjungimu bersama-sama, namun aku sibuk malam ini, karena itu aku menolak,” ujarmu, memainkan jari-jemari layaknya orang gelisah. “Kurasa mereka akan mengajak adikmu juga.”  
Pfft. Maaf, aku tak tahan mendengar kata-katamu barusan. Kau yang dulu sangat dingin dan enggan berbicara dengan anak-anak lain sekarang memanggil mereka ‘teman-teman’. Yah, secara teknis mereka dan kau bukan anak-anak lagi sih. Aku tak menyangka tak hanya adikku, tapi kau juga ikut berubah. Kurasa topik soal panti akan selalu berhasil mengumbar sisi baru kalian.  
Sejak aku dan adikku menjadi yatim-piatu, kami diadopsi oleh seorang pendeta dari panti asuhan di kota ini. Di sana, banyak anak-anak dengan beragam alasan mengapa mereka berakhir tinggal di panti asuhan. Bahkan ada yang tidak pernah melihat orangtuanya sama sekali karena ia sudah ditelantarkan sejak lahir. Mereka sudah seperti saudara baru bagi kami. Belajar, mengerjakan tugas sehari-hari, bermain, bertengkar, tertawa bersama. Aku dan adikku bisa merasakan kembali keberadaan keluarga.  
Lalu di hari itu, di hari hujan turun deras dan angin bertiup sangat kencang, kau muncul di kantor panti. Aku ingat bagaimana rambut kelabumu basah kuyup, seakan menempel ke kulitmu yang basah juga. Mata gelapmu seolah tak memiliki cahaya, menatap dengan kosong dan dingin, sedingin cuaca kala itu. Sosokmu saat itu adalah sosok orang yang tak lagi percaya pada apa yang ada di sekitarmu.  
Hari itu adalah hari pertama kita bertemu, kau ingat?  
Kau meremat jemari, dahi berkerut. Mulutmu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.  
“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanyaku. Aku tak lagi tertawa.  
“Hari ini,” kau akhirnya membuka mulut, “mungkin hari terakhir aku bisa kemari.”  
Tawa yang sempat kukeluarkan sebelumnya seolah tak pernah ada sejak awal. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa sangat kosong. Tak ada sekelebat emosi yang mengisi benakku setelah mendengar ucapanmu.  
“Jabatan baruku menuntutku untuk pindah ke kota yang baru. Kota yang sangat jauh dari kota ini.”  
Kau memijit puncak hidungmu. Samar-samar, aku bisa melihat pendaran warna gelap di sekitar matamu.  
“Aku sangat senang saat ditawari untuk naik jabatan, tapi saat aku mengetahui bahwa aku harus pindah ke kota lain, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.”  
Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Diuraikan satu persatu pun aku tak yakin bisa mendeskripsikan semuanya dengan baik.  
“Aku tahu kau pasti merasa risih melihatku terus-menerus kemari.” Suaramu perlahan makin mengecil. “Dan aku tahu, kau pasti diam-diam berharap agar aku tak pernah kembali lagi.”  
Aku tak suka kemana arah pembicaraan ini mengalir.  
“Aku menyesal dengan pilihanku saat itu. Kau tak seharusnya mengalami hal mengerikan seperti itu—harusnya aku yang berada di posisimu.”  
Argh! Sudah kuduga, pasti kau akan membahas soal ini lagi! Aku menggaruk kepala frustasi.  
“Harus kubilang berapa kali, jangan menyesali pilihanmu sendiri! Aku bahkan tak menyesal dengan pilihanku untuk menolong anak itu!” Ingin sekali aku meninju wajahmu setiap kali kamu membahas masalah ini. “Aku lebih ngeri membayangkanmu di posisiku sekarang…dan aku mungkin akan jauh lebih menyesal kalau kau yang harus mengalaminya.”  
Kau seperti batu karang. Keras dan susah diberi tahu. Perlu waktu bagiku untuk membuatmu membuka diri sedikit saja. Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku saat kau memilihku untuk membantumu mengerjakan tugas sehari-hari panti. Kau tidak tahu betapa bangganya aku saat kau bilang hanya aku orang yang kau anggap bisa mengerti dirimu.  
Namun terkadang, kau tak mau memahamiku juga. Kita sering beradu mulut, mulai dari hal yang penting hingga sangat sepele. Kalau bukan karena anak-anak lain mengadu pada bapak pendeta, pasti salah satu dari kita sudah kabur dari panti asuhan—dan aku yakin itu pasti kau. Sebagai yang paling tua, aku sering memilih untuk mengalah, bukan karena aku ingin kau merasa di atas angin, namun agar kau sedikit belajar bahwa tidak semua seperti apa yang ada di bayanganmu.  
Kurasa sifat burukmu itu jugalah yang membuatku ingin memahamimu lebih jauh.  
“Seandainya aku tidak egois dan memilih menolong anak tersebut, semua hal ini tidak perlu terjadi…” suara isakan terdengar menyelingi kata-katamu. “Kau tak perlu meninggalkan mereka… Kau tak perlu membuat seisi panti asuhan berduka… Dan…kau tak perlu meninggalkan adikmu seperti sekarang.”  
Punggungku terasa dingin. Bukan karena angin yang berhembus barusan, lebih karena sugesti yang pernah kurasakan dulu.  
Ya, aku ingat. Sensasi dingin air sungai yang membekukan aliran darahku. Tekanan air yang mengalir dengan cepat, tak membiarkanku mencapai permukaan untuk menghirup udara sedikit saja. Betapa buramnya pandanganku saat aku mencoba membuka mata di tengah terjangan air. Aku ingat suara teriakanmu yang memanggil namaku, lengkap dengan ekspresi cemas dan takut, berlari di sekitar sungai mengejar tubuhku yang terombang-ambing.  
Ya. Semua itu terjadi dengan cepat, seolah baru saja terjadi kemarin.  
Wajah anak-anak yang berlari menghampiriku. Wajah sedih bapak pendeta yang tak tega melihat ke arahku. Wajah menangis adikku yang masih membekas hingga sekarang.  
Lalu, wajahmu saat tahu aku tak lagi akan bersama kalian, penuh paranoid dan keputus asaan.  
Anak yang kutolong selamat. Ia mengalami gegar karena kepalanya terbentur batu di sungai. Ia bukan salah satu anak panti, tapi tetap saja aku bersyukur ia masih hidup.  
Sayangnya, aku tidak selamat.  
Kau tak lagi menahan isakanmu, kini kau terang-terangan menangis. Penuh kepedihan, penuh penyesalan. Aku ingin mengusap bahumu dan menyeka air matamu, aku ingin menenangkan hatimu. Tapi aku sadar bahwa akulah yang seharusnya paling tahu; itu semua tindakan sia-sia.  
“Jangan menangis.”  
Walaupun aku berkata demikian, itu tak tak tersampaikan ke telingamu. Walaupun aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti menangis, akulah yang paling ingin menangis. Aku tak tega melihat wajah menangismu. Sangat tidak cocok dengan air mukamu yang biasanya.  
Kau lah alasan mengapa aku di sini. Menunggumu setiap saat, ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja.  
Saat kubilang aku tidak menyesali pilihanku, aku memang tidak menyesalinya. Namun melihat jiwamu hancur karena kematianku telah membuatku menyesal.  
Di suatu hari di musim panas, badai datang menaungi kota ini. Air sungai meluap dan mengalir deras, menyapu apapun yang berada di tepi sungai. Di salah satu titik di jalanan, banyak orang berkumpul, mengelilingi jasad pemuda yang baru saja tewas tenggelam. Ia tenggelam bukan tanpa alasan—ia harus menolong anak kecil yang tergelincir dari sisi ibunya.  
Tangisan menyelingi suara hujan deras di hari itu. Hari itu, semua orang yang mengenali sang pemuda kehilangan sosok yang mengisi hari-hari mereka. Terutama pemuda yang terduduk di sisi sang jasad; kedua lututnya tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya, ia terjatuh, terduduk, tak bisa menerima hal yang baru saja terjadi. Ia basah kuyup, namun dari matanya yang membelalak horor, ia jelas sedang menangis. Tanpa suara.  
Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kepergianku akan membawa reaksi sepedih ini.  
Dengan lengan kemeja, kau menyeka air matamu. Kau sudah lebih tenang, namun tubuhmu masih berkata lain. Dan kau, dari semua orang selain adikku, adalah yang paling terguncang atas kematianku.  
“Maaf… aku tidak seharusnya menangis begini… Aku tidak berhak untuk menangis…”  
“Jangan bodoh. Siapa yang buat peraturan seperti itu? Tidak ada yang melarang siapapun untuk menangis.”  
Kuharap suaraku dengan ajaib terdengar olehnya.  
“Kau tidak bersalah. Tidak ada yang salah. Berhenti menyiksa batinmu sendiri.”  
Aku tersenyum saat kau akhirnya mau mengangkat kepala, menatap ke tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada, tepat di mukaku. “Ya?”  
Aku lega. Batu karang yang mengelilingimu kini sudah hancur. Aku percaya, selalu percaya, bahwa kau sebenarnya orang yang baik hati.  
~*~*~*~  
Saat seseorang hanya seorang diri, ia akan lupa waktu sudah berjalan dengan sangat cepat.  
Kau menatap ke atas, lalu menghela nafas kecewa.  
“Kurasa sudah waktunya bagiku untuk kembali.”  
Ia mengerutkan dahinya, tanda kau masih ingin di sini. Tanganmu meraih batu nisan, meraba namaku yang terukir di permukaannya. “Aku harap aku masih bisa kemari setelah pindah.”  
Bodoh, sudah kubilang jangan terikat masa lalu!  
“Sampai jumpa lagi, Kawan.”  
Kau beranjak bangun dan mulai melangkah, meninggalkan batu nisanku. Sosokmu perlahan menghilang di antara batu-batu nisan lain.  
Awan–awan berwarna kelabu tua semakin memayungi tempat ini, semakin meredupkan cahaya matahari musim gugur. Angin semakin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan kering.  
Aku mengerti kenapa kau pergi sekarang.  
Hujan akan segera turun. Hujan yang sangat lebat.  
Kau selalu benci hujan—aku tahu itu. Kau ditelantarkan keluargamu saat hujan turun deras. Hari itu pun aku meninggalkanmu di kala hujan. Kenangan burukmu selalu ada setiap hujan; wajahmu bahkan langsung terlihat masam hanya dengan melihat langit mendung saja.  
Tak ada yang punya kebencian sebesar ini terhadap hujan selain dirimu  
Satu rintik. Dua rintik. Kelopak bunga bakung di sampingku bergoyang tertimpa tetes hujan. Hari ini mungkin hujan akan turun cukup lama. Mataku menerawang, membayangkan sosokmu yang mulai berlari menghindari rintik-rintik hujan.  
Rintik-rintik tersebut kini turun dengan cepat, menembus diriku dan menghantam permukaan batu nisan dan sekitarnya.  
Hei, sudahkah kau mencari tempat berteduh?  
~*~*~*~  
_Hiraeth: Rasa rindu pada rumah (homesickness) yang mana kau tak bisa kembali ke sana, sebuah rumah yang mungkin tak pernah milikmu; tempat hilang dimana nostalgia dan penyesalan berada di masa lalu._


End file.
